Inuyasha's Temptress
by Nyony's Echo
Summary: HALLOWEEN TRIBUTE ONESHOT: a wicked fairy decides to play a mean trick on Inuyasha by shapeshifting into Kagome. What does she do?


HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!!!!!!!!!

TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW WHAT YOU'RE GOING 2 B =) Much love, and I hope u enjoy this short oneshot as much as my other project- Inuyasha professor at Shikon High. So ttfn and thank you to all who decide to review!

Read the note at the end!

^_^

I don't own Inuyasha! Oh well. A girl can dream, can't she?? xP

**Inuyasha's Temptress**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Shippo wails, hanging onto me while Inuyasha unsheathes Tessaiga and threatened to use Wind Scar on him. What a nincompoop. I let Shippo cling on to me for protection, but my mind is elsewhere as I watch the gorgeous autumn leaves sway to the ground from the Sacred Tree.

That's where I first met him… where I first met Inuyasha. The one I've been secretly crushing on for, what, the last three years or so? And… I think he knows. I mean, he's dense so obviously he couldn't have figured it out by himself. Even though no one's spelled it out for him, the hints are all laid out for him to see. If he doesn't know by now, he's not dense- just plain stupid. But that doesn't change how I feel about him, how my pulse always quickens when he's close to me. The way I want him to love me just as much as I do.

"KAGOME STOP PROTECTING THE SQUIRT!" he yells, as if on cue. I snap out of my train of thought. Looking up, I see Inuyasha racing towards me with his father's fang, and I jump back in surprise. Shippo seizes his opportunity and leaps off of me just in time to avoid Inuyasha's sword. He rushes off to the Kaedae;s hut where Miroku and Sango are having their afternoon tea.

But that makes me the target.

The tessaiga slices me just above the wrist when I raised my hands to block my face from damage.

A thin line of blood sprays for just a second, but it's enough for me to hiss in pain. Inuyasha looks way more upset than I am. I know what he's thinking right now and I can't let it happen.

"Ooh, look, it's just a scratch, see? I'll just a band-aid from my bag, and… um, I'll just…. Well _anyways_, how about you come home with me this time? In my time, around Fall, we have this tradition called All Hallows Eve and we get to have fun and dress up! Would you like that? Doesn't it sound fun?"

When he still doesn't say anything, I sigh. Inuyasha just continues to stare blankly at my hand, as if still doubting if it was really him who hurt me. But I'm fine!

"Kagome," he says, so softly I can barely make out the words. "You're bleeding and you want me to come home with you to have _fun?_ I HURT you! What part of that do you not understand?"

"I understand it just fine, Yash," I huff. "But the thing is, IT'S ONLY A SMALL CUT. I think I'll survive. So we'll go talk to Sango and Miroku and tell them we're going to my time and-"

"I'm not going," he interrupts. "I won't. What, so I can hurt you over there, too?"

Before I can argue, he suddenly reaches forward and grabs my arm. I yelp as I fall into his lap. I flush furiously, but he seems too preoccupied by my injury to notice the awkward position we're in.

When he lifts my wrist to his mouth, I feel his tongue brush over the cut swiftly. Dumbfounded, I watch as he draws back and let s his saliva heal my hand. When I finally find my voice, I say, "Okay, I'm all better now. Can we go to the shrine now?"

Inuyasha hesitates, as if considering it. Then he shakes his head again. "You go and have fun or whatever. I'm staying here."

**AUTHOR'S P.O.V**

The little fairy sighed. She had been spying on them, and it was quite obvious to her that they were both head over heels for each other. So why weren't they admitting it? Frustrated, the fairy finally decided to take action. The dark fairy created a plan. A wicked, evil smile twisted her face as it was slowly being replaced with Kagome's soft gentle one.

**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought you'd gone home."

The fairy smiled with Kagome's face. "I did. But then I realized I forgot something. You."

Inuyasha sighed. "I already told you I'm not going past the well tonight. I'm not in the mood. Can you please just drop it? You can go and do whatever the hell you feel like, but just stop bothering-"

Fake Kagome shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she whispered in a deep sultry voice. "Do you want to know what I really meant?"

Inuyasha staggered back. There was definitely something wrong with Kagome. Why was she acting so…. So… Miroku-ish? "Um did you bump your head on a rock or something, Kag? Was it something you ate?"

"Nothing…. There's nothing wrong with me….." But he didn't have time to reply because the pretend Kagome wound her arms around Inuyasha's neck and firmly pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. But if it really was Kagome, he didn't want to stop her. Slowly, his eyes drifted closed and he pulled her in tighter by winding his arms around her waist. The fairy smirked through the kiss.

Soon, she began taking it deeper, by slanting her head to the side to allow better access. She opened her mouth, inviting Inuyasha's tongue in. He wasn't sure of how to do it, so the fairy stretched her tongue out to brush against his. He fell backwards in shock, and the fairy used this to push herself on top of him and straddle his waists with her knees. She pressed herself harder against him and tried to get his lips moving.

But Inuyasha was suddenly having doubts.

He wanted this more than anything, to have Kagome on top of him purposely and for her to kiss him, but…. She wouldn't have made it so fake- with the lust overpowering the love. This wasn't the kind of kiss he wanted from her.

With difficulty, he began pushing her back but she didn't let him. Not yet. Because the real Kagome was coming here right now. She could smell her. Maybe she really _had_ forgotten something? Either way, Inuyasha couldn't pick up her scent because he was too preoccupied at the moment. The fairy had flipped through their minds, and had seen that the biggest obstacle between them was a woman by the name of Kikyo who was supposedly to look like the girl Kagome.

The fairy didn't want all her hard work to break down _now!_ Not when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

So she shapeshifted into Kikyo.

And when Kagome reached the clearing of the meadow, she dropped everything she held in her hands and screamed.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears flattened at the sound of Kagome's screech. But it didn't come from on top of him. When he opened his eyes he bolted back when he saw Kikyo. What the hell was going on?

His eyes darted to the front where he then saw Kagome.

The real Kagome.

The one with fresh tears staining her cheeks, with her hands shaking by her sides.

Inuyasha helplessly opened his mouth to say something –anything- but to his dismay, he could find no words to say to the girl who (she thought) had seen the love of her life making out with the woman she was the reincarnation of.

Kagome tears fell onto the grass and when it hit it, the grass died. Her miko powers were kicking in.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "It's all a misunderstanding. You don't know what really happened… please, just _PLEASE_ don't jump to conclusions. I swear it's not what you think it was. Give me just FIVE minutes to explain what happened, and I swear, if you are still angry then, you can leave. You can slap me, purify me, or whatever. Just hear me out. It's the only thing I ask of you right now."

"I…. I, I don't think…." Kagome swallowed through her tears and tried again: "Since you didn't want to come, I thought I'd at least give you some Halloween candy I got from my friends. But… I'll go. Yeah, that's probably best. I'll be back in three days at most. See you around."

Before she could turn back to the well, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist (the wounded one) and saw her wince. He immediately let go, but brought out his Tessaiga and sliced it through 'Kikyou' and watched as it wailed like the wind on a stormy night, then returned to its dark fairy form. Kagome eyes clouded with anger, but wasn't impressed.

If Inuyasha could replace her so easily with another person just because she looked like her, it was obvious that he didn't know her well enough. The fairy scurried off in shock but Kagome didn't chase after her. The damage was already done and couldn't be taken back by killing a creature as stupid to play with her deep infatuation and love for a guy.

In exhaustion of everything that happened, Kagome collapsed and Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground.

~_~

She opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" she asked instinctively. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," he said. "And I know you want an explanation."

She stiffened, and then all the events played again in her mind. "There's nothing to explain," she sniffed.

"Yes, there is!" he insisted. He took a deep breath. "I-I normally would have known the difference between you and… and that thing. But I was blinded because I was seeing what I wanted to see and my mind wasn't willing to give it up; it wanted so bad to believe it was real even if I knew it wasn't. I guess…. I guess perfection really is- an always will be- an illusion, unreal. I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm… I'm sorry I was only thinking about what I wanted."

"You… you _wanted_ me to kiss you? After all we've been through, with the numerous times you've yelled at me, gotten angry at me, and wished for me to just disappear or drop dead?"

Inuyasha hissed. "I would _never_ want you hurt, let alone dead Kagome. Don't you dare think that. I'm warning you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's not important. So… you really wanted me to-"

"Yes!" Inuyasha snapped. "I really wanted you to kiss me! Now stop rubbing it in my face. It's embarrassing enough that you've rejected me."

"I have done no such thing!" Kagome protested. She quietened. "Yash, I love you. Of course I would kiss you. It's just that you're always occupied with Kikyo, so… I just never really had the guts. Neither of us did."

He smiled. "You're right. Some holiday this was for you, huh?"

"Not a holiday in the first place," she shrugged. "But yeah, I suppose I wasn't expecting this to happen. So, do you still want me to kiss you?"

"God, how many times are you going to ask that?" he growled and leaned forward to capture her mouth to his. Suddenly, her wrist no longer hurt. His love replaced it all, taking away any pain that remained. Love, in her eyes, could heal the hearts of a thousand men and bring peace to their minds. It was that strong. Was Inuyasha aware of the effect- the glorious, beautiful, wonderful effect- that he had on her? Probably not. But she loved him for who he was.

Kagome smiled and even though the kiss wasn't heated, it was sweet, gentle, and had a million times more love than lust, meaning they were both certain that neither of them was a fairy this time.

Or were they?

^_^

AN: lol, I just had to had that ending. So ya, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, and i'm sorry! I'm working on making them longer. I'm thinking on starting another fanfic (a long one!) to do at the same time with **Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High. **But that would mean it'd take me longer to update.

**So tell me whether I should do it or not. Your opinion means a lot to me! Thanks so much!!**

--Hugs and Kisses, Nyony's Echo


End file.
